Shuichiciento
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: Esta es una graciosa parodia de la pelicula la Cenicienta solo que con los personjes de Gravi, un poco salida de contexto pero sigue la idea original, y los personjes pues tan locos como siempre.... Cap nuevo arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Lalihooooooo saku-chan de nuevo, con una de sus locas historias ahora les traigo comedia y romance, solo puedo aclarar que los personajes de gravitation no me pertenecen (que lastima TT) y bueno Disney no me demandes, solo quiero agradecer a Asusa y a Chihiro que me inspiraron y a mi hermana y a vero-chan que me apoyan bueno los dejo con la historia.  
Aclaración: Esta vez habrá comentarios de la autora y de Alexiel su alter-ego Shuichi-ciento By: Sakura Uesugi

Había una vez, en un pueblo muy, pero muy lejano (sakura: la verdad no pero hay que exagerar) un chico llamado Shuichi de bellos cabellos rosados y grandes ojos violetas, el vivía muy feliz en compañía de su padre Yuki Kitazawa (Alexiel: si el mismo), pero un día el padre de Shuichi salio de su casa para dirigirse al castillo del rey Touma (Sakura y Alexiel: el P amo del universo ) para darle clases particulares a su cuñado el príncipe Eiri un pequeño de ojos y cabellos dorados.

3 meses pasaron y en un periódico local apareció una trágica noticia el padre de Shuichi, Kitazawa había sido asesinado por el rey Touma, para desgracia de Shuichi de apenas 12 años el cuerpo de su padre llago con una mujer y sus 3 hijos, con la cual yuki había contraído matrimonio.

Shuichi: disculpe ¿Quién usted madame?- preguntaba el pequeño desconcertado

Noriko: mi nombre es Noriko y ellos son mis hijos Taki, Ma y Ken, y de ahora en adelante viviremos aquí, tu padre contrajo nupcias antes de morir (sakura: la verdad no fue después de muerto, pero es un secreto).

El tiempo pasó y la malvada Noriko trataba a Shuichi como a su sirviente obligándolo a dormir el sótano en un catre1, solo vestido con andrajos.

Noriko¡Shuichi¡Shuichi¡¿Dónde estas mocoso?- gritaba furiosa

Shuichi: lo siento madrastra es que le estaba lavando la ropa a Ma

Noriko: esta bien- le dijo en un tono dulce y sarcástico- Ahora ¡Muévete y prepara la comida!- tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

Shuichi: si madrastra.  
El ahora joven de 18 años, fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparara la comida pero un grito lo hizo tirar las ollas al suelo.

Ma¡Shuichi ¿donde esta mi ropa? Mocoso del demonio!

Shuichi¡ya voy Ma, demonios ¿que haré?

Taki¡Shuichi tráeme agua mi garganta me molesta¡ahora! Ken¡Shuichi, limpia mi habitación!

Noriko¡Shuichi¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces que esperas para atender a mis hijos!

Shuichi: ya voy madrastra- shuichi se levanto dejando la comida tirada en el piso, pero con las prisas se resbalo con el agua- Auch eso me dolió

Se levanto como pudo, y con mucho esfuerzo llevo el agua, la ropa y una escoba pero un sobresalto lo hizo volver a tirar todo.

MNTK¡Shuichi trae la comida!

Shuichi¡Ya voy!- se regreso corriendo a la cocina y con una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en su rostro, levanto la olla del piso, recogió la comida y la vació en el recipiente- Aquí esta la comida

Noriko: bien ahora ¡Sírvenos!

Shuichi comenzó a servirles, con la mirada escondida entre sus cabellos, intentando ocultar su felicidad.

Noriko: largo de aquí mocoso nos molesta tu presencia (sakura: que grosera)

Shuichi: si madrastra

Se fue a la cocina y escondió un pan entre su ropa y el momento en que iba a tomar otro taki le dio un fuerte golpe en la mano (alexiel: que malo me agrada)

Taki¡Largo de aquí! Tu no mereces comer jajajajaja- lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo al sótano haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
Shuichi: auch eso me dolió-

Se levanto y una pequeña lagrima salio de sus ojos a ver su pan aplastado, cuando de pronto un pequeño ruido llamo su atención. 

Shuichi¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto algo asustado y debajo de la mesa aparecieron 3 pequeños ratones.

Ryuichi: Hola, Shuichi decía uno de ellos con sus enormes ojos azules (sakura y alexiel: o Kawai)

Shuichi¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito aterrorizado- Los ratones me hablan me estoy volviendo loco.

Fujisaki: tranquilízate –dijo uno de los mas pequeños- somos tus amigos

Tatsuha: Así es solo queremos ser tus amigos - dijo el otro de los pequeños- el es Fujisaki- señalando al mas pequeño- y el es Ryuichi-señalando al otro mientras sus ojitos se volvían corazones- y yo soy Tatsuha, el hermano menor del príncipe Eiri, solo que fui transformado en ratón por una malvada bruja ( sakura¡ creo que se equivoco de cuento)

Fujisaki: Cállate Tatsuha- dándole un golpe en la cabeza- tu siempre con el mismo cuento

Tatsuha: esta bien pero es verdad TT lo que les digo.

Fujisaki: no le hagas caso Shuichi, le falta amor.

Tatsuha: jum, no es cierto Fujisaki, pero si Ryuichi quiere dármelo claro que me falta.

Shuichi: Oo etto… bueno esta bien , peor es nada.

Fujisaki, Tatsuha, Ryuichi: ……… (Sin comentarios)

Mientras tanto en es castillo…

Touma: Mika, Mika¿en donde estas?- gritaba como desesperado el rey.

Mika: Tranquilízate aquí estoy¿Qué quieres?- algo molesta.  
Touma¡ lo siento, que miedo no sabes ¿Dónde esta Eiri?-

Mika:-- ¿Solo para eso me buscabas?-

Touma¡ si… digo no, lo que pasa es que quiero darle una noticia.

Ayaka¡Padre, Padre!- entro gritando, para molestia de la reina.

Touma¿Qué ocurre hija?

Ayaka: Es mi primo el, príncipe Eiri, otra vez esta tomando y fumando como loco (Alexiel: que chismosa)

Mika¡Touma calla a tu hija, me duele la cabeza, ash yo tuve la culpa por haberme casado con un aristócrata infiel y el tarado termino quedándose con la niña¡Eiri, ven aquí!

Eiri¿Qué diablos quieres?-respondió molesto

Mika: hermano touma quiere hablar contigo.

Eiri: Ah sí- respondió en tono sarcástico- que saque una cita con mi secretaria estoy muy ocupado.

Mika: No digas estupideces-golpeándolo en la cabeza- ¡Touma habla de una buena vez!

Touma: esta bien- asustado- lo que pasa es que estoy buscando un nuevo grupo para NG, voy a avisar al reino para hacer un casting.

Mika¡Excelente idea!

Touma, Ayaka, Eiri: … OO

Touma¿Enserio crees que es una buena idea (TT)?

Mika¡No! Touma: Lo sabia (TT)

Mika: a lo que me refiero es que es una buena idea para que Eiri conozca a alguien, digo, ya tiene 22 años y se va quedar para vestir santos¿no creen que es una excelente idea?

Touma, Eiri¡NO!

Mika: Oo ¿por que? (alexiel y sakura: si ¿Por qué?)

Eiri: no soy tan entupido como para casarme- se dio la media vuelta y salio de ahí

Touma: (en voz baja) no Eiri es mío jajajaja

Mika¿Touma?

Touma: (sonrojado) Ah… eh… no es nada ¡

Mika: -- entonces ¿por que dijiste que no?- algo molesta

Touma: Bueno yo… - muy nervioso

Ayaka: Papá, yo quiero opinar

Touma y Mika¡Tú no opinas nada!

Ayaka:… TT esta bien – salio de ahí con la cabeza baja y muy desilusionada…

Pensamientos del personaje 1: es una pequeña cama para un asola persona conformada por tubos y un pedazo de tela 

Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo espero que les haya gustado, les subiré muy pronto la continuación por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si debo continuar gracias

Att: Sakura Uesugi y Alexiel Sakuma 


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí Saku-chan y Alexiel con el segundo capitulo de Shuichiciento

Capitulo 2: Shuichiciento

By: Sakura Shindou Y Alexiel Sakuma

Touma mando a su mozo Sakano para que hicieran los carteles y se los entregara a todos los jóvenes del pueblo, pero antes de llegar a la empresa fue asaltado por tres chicos, uno era rubio, el otro tenía el cabello naranja y el líder negro (sakura: por que se me hacen tan conocidos) al cual llamaron Tacchi (alexiel: era tan predecible, hay sakura).

Sakano: o no (TT) ¿que haré? El rey me va a matar o ya se iré directamente a cada casa y daré la noticia.

Sakano se dirigió a su auto, pero casi se infarta ala ver su auto desmantelado, y mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que lo había dejado en la buenos aires2 (sakura y alexiel: Oo…) ya resignado recorrió caminando todo el reino hasta que llego a la casa de shuichi.

Toco la puerta, pero casi se le revientan los oídos al oír los gritos de Noriko.

Noriko¡Shuichi abre la puerta¡¿Qué no oyes!

Shuichi: Ya voy madrastra.

El pequeño abrió la puerta y dijo sarcásticamente antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

Shuichi: lo siento no tenemos tortillas duras esas son mías y de mis ratones- sonaba algo desquiciado.

Ma¡Shuichi ¿Quién es? si vende algo toma lo que trae y cierra la puerta!

Sakano: Oo oh no sr. Vengo por parte del rey Touma.

Noriko, Ma, Ken, Taki¿El Rey?- lanzando a shuichi

Sakano: Si el rey me mando, para avisarle a todos los jóvenes del reino que quieran ser cantantes, para que se presenten al casting ya que anda en busca de un nuevo grupo, además informarle a las chicas que estamos en busca de una esposa para el príncipe Eiri.

Noriko¡Oh! Es genial mis hijos se harán famosos, y yo me casare con el príncipe Eiri y gobernare.

Sakano¡ bueno los esperamos mañana en el palacio Oo por cierto a ustedes tres los conozco, ustedes fueron los que me…- en ese instante Noriko le cerro la puerta en la cara

Noriko: Es maravilloso, mañana irán al casting y yo me casare con el príncipe y gobernaremos¡Shuichi¡Shuichi!-

Shuichi:

Noriko¿Donde estas mocoso inútil?

Shuichi: mi… ma… má… me... mi…ma…

Noriko: molesta- ¡Levántate idiota!- lanzándole agua fría en la cara (saku: oye que mala jum)

Shuichi¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Taki: Mamá ¿Qué has hecho?- dijo indignado (Alexiel: Oo)

Noriko¿Porque dices eso? Hijo mió

Taki¿Porque desperdiciaste agua con ese mocoso? (alexiel: que ecologista)

Noriko: Tienes razón¡Shuichi hazles los trajes a mis hijos!-

Shuichi¿Qué me vio cara de costurero?- dijo en voz baja

Noriko¡¿Qué!

Shuichi: lo haré con gusto madrastra- Shuichi bajo a su hoyo y se puso a confeccionar ropa para ellos tras trabajar toda la noche al fin logro terminarlos- Uff al fin pude terminarlos, Mitzy envídiame-

Ryuichi¿Qué haces Shu-chan na no da?  
Shuichi: con ojeras en sus ojos- Estaba haciendo Ropa para mis hermanastros-

Tatsuha: viendo a shuichi detenidamente- Sabes Shu hay muy buenas cremas para las ojeras deberías probarlas (Saku y Alexiel: …)

Fujisaki: oye Tatsuha ¿no podrías abrir la boca para decir algo coherente?

Ryuichi: Shuichi ¿Qué harás¿Te escaparas e iras al palacio?

Fujisaki: TT ¿Por que tengo que estar con ellos?

Shuichi: No, si iré pero no tengo ropa

Ryuichi, Tatsuha, Fujisaki: no te preocupes nosotros haremos una para ti

Shuichi: TT ¿Enserio?

Ryuichi: Si Fujisaki lo hará

Fujisaki: Oo y yo ¿Por qué?

Shuichi: gracias confió en ustedes Shuichi salio de ahí muy contento

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado gracias por sus mensajes espero seguir publicando mis historias

2 (buenos aires) es una colonia en el DF en México donde desmantelan autos y luego venden sus partes Gracias por leer att: Sakura Shindou y Alexiel Sakuma (esposa oficial de Ryuichi Sakuma) 


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí saku-chan y Alexiel -0 con el tercer capitulo de este cuento, bueno los dejo con la historia espero que les guste.

Shuichi salio de ahí muy contento

Shuichi: aquí están los trajes madrastra

Noriko: oO increíble como pudo hacerlos sin tener las medidas (saku: ni yo misma lo se) buen trabajo Shuichi

Shuichi: Madrastra ¿cree que pueda ir con ustedes?

Noriko: Oh claro que si- en tono sarcástico (alexiel¿enserio?)- pero primero tendrás que lavar la ropa de Ma (saku: que los demás no se cambian), limpiar el cuarto de Ken (alexiel: Oo Otra vez), hacerle la tarea a Taki (saku y alexiel: eso es nuevo), limpiar la casa, lavar el piso, los trastes… ½ hora después… y así podrás ir (alexiel: -- lo suponía).

Shuichi: Claro lo haré con gusto- salio muy feliz de ahí a realizar sus labores.

Taki: mamá ¿Porque le dijiste que si?

Noriko: es que es divertido humillarlo, no terminara todo tan rápido. (Saku: con lo que ella no contaba es que Shu mantiene el record mundial 100m en 5 seg.)

Shuichi termino exhausto y feliz ya que podría ir al palacio del rey Touma, bajo al sótano y se dejo caer en su catre el cual se rompió. (Alexiel: 0.0 eso debió doler)

Shuichi: ouch eso me dolió, Tatsuha, Fujisaki, Ryu-chan¿Dónde están?-

Tatsuha: aquí estamos Shu, es que Fujisaki se estaba tardando mucho, así que habíamos salido a comprarte la ropa al tianguis4 de los domingos, pero como es sábado tuvimos que comprarlo en la Lagunilla3.

Ryuichi¡Shhhh, Tatsuha se supone que no debía enterarse- 

Tatsuha¡ ups lo siento-

Shuichi: suspiro de resignación- Bueno peor es nada-

Noriko y sus hijos terminaron de arreglarse, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver la casa reluciente.

Ken: 0.0 mamá ¿Qué haremos?-

Taki: ja, no te preocupes Ken no tendrá ropa, a menos que se atreva a llevar sus andrajos.

Noriko: no lo creo por lo menos debe tener algo de dignidad-

En es instante tocaron a su puerta…

Noriko¡Shu…!- pero fue interrumpida por Taki

Taki: Espera mamá¿Qué tal si vienen por parte del rey Touma por nosotros?

Noriko: OoO tienes razón ¡Ma abre la puerta!

Ma: Ah ¿yo porque?

Noriko: dándole un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Es una orden mocoso!

Ma abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sakano.

Sakano: Sr. el rey me mando personalmente por ustedes (¡), no se por que, pero me dijo que viniera por ustedes, sin darme explicación (TT).

Ma¡mamá, ya llegaron por nosotros!- gritando casi con altavoz

Noriko, Taki, Ken: (- -)…

Noriko: Bueno vamonos antes de que Shu…- siendo interrumpida por el pelirosa

Shuichi¿Antes de que yo que Madrastra?- confundido

Noriko: nada, nada solo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

Shuichi: bien vamonos.

Taki¡Alto ahí mocoso!- jalándolo del brazo- ¿A donde crees que vas?

Shuichi: Oo al palacio del Rey Touma ¿por?

Ken: acaso ¿piensas ir vestido así?

Shuichi: Si ¿Por qué?

Ma: parece que la compraste en el tianguis del domingo, jajajaja.

Shuichi: Molesto- ¡Te equivocas fue en la lagunilla!

Ken¡mamá¿Por qué ese mocoso tiene ropa de ahí, y yo no?-(saku: ah que caprichoso)

Noriko¡ tranquilo hijo¡Shuichi, dale esa ropa a tu hermano!

Taki: hay Ken para que quieres eso, si ese lugar es el más nako que existe- (saku¡ que fresa) (alexiel: Oo oye eso no sonó a Taki)

Ken¡no me importa yo lo quiero!

Noriko obligo a Shuichi a quitarse la ropa (saku¡ No piensen mal lo mando a su hoyo a cambiarse)  
Shuichi: ah no es justo, esta ropa es mía, además no creo que le quede (alexiel: claro, ken mide aprox. 1.75 y Shu 1.65 ¿cuando va a entrar?)

Shuichi salio de ahí muy molesto, así que no se percato cuando le piso la cola a Fujisaki.

Shuichi: aquí esta la ropa madrastra

Noriko: arrebatándosela- ¡Dame eso!- (saku: jum, que grosera)- ? toma hijito ponte esto- Ken se intento ponerse la ropa de Shuichi, pero como era de esperarse no le quedo.

Ken¡mamá!

Noriko: molesta- no te preocupes hijo, si no es tuya no será de nadie- tomo la ropa entre sus manos y la rompió- jajajaja (saku¡que mala!)

Sakano: Oo¡ disculpen ¿podemos irnos? –

Noriko: si claro, perdone la escena de hace un momento.

Sakano: no se preocupe sra. Por favor acompáñenme

Los cuatro se fueron de ahí, dejando al pequeño muy triste, después de haberle, roto su ropa y haberle tirado el café encima… (Alexiel¡que malos! Pero me agradan) (saku: -- alexiel)

3 Lagunilla: es un famoso mercado de la ciudad de México, donde las familias pobres (por decirlo de alguna manera) por lo regular van a comprar los vestidos de 15 años 

4 tianguis es lo mismo que un mercado, ahí se vende de todo 

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, no se pierdan el siguiente aparecerá lo mas esperado el hado ¿madrino? Gracias por leer att: Sakura Shindou y Alexiel Sakuma (esposa oficial de Ryuichi Sakuma) 


	4. Chapter 4

Laliho! Aquí Saku-chan y Alexiel-sama con el siguiente capitulo de este cuento espero que les guste, lean no se arrepentirán, bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo (Alexiel¿mas?) saku: ¬¬ jajaja que graciosa, bueno los dejo con la historia… 

Shuichi: No es justo¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? (TT)- En ese momento aparecieron sus tres amigos, obviamente Fujisaki con la cola vendada (saku: pobrecito)

Ryuichi¿Qué paso Shuichi Na No Da?-con sus enormes ojitos azules (alexiel y saku: KAWAIIIIIII) 

Fujisaki: si¿Qué ocurrió con tu ropa, y ¿Por qué no fuiste¿y…?-

Tatsuha: Fujisaki shhhh, deja que nos responda una por una que no es entrevista- (alexiel: hasta que dice algo coherente) (saku: déjalo en paz alexiel)

Shuichi: Lo que pasa es que me rompieron mi ropa (TT) y me tiraron café encima y…y…y…-

Fujisaki: Tranquilo Shuichi, haremos algo al respecto-

Shuichi¡¿Enserio!

Fujisaki: Eso creo-

Todos: ufff- suspiro de resignación, cuando de pronto una voz detrás de ellos los hizo gritar

Hiro: Yo puedo ayudarlos-

Shuichi¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto algo asustado

Hiro: Mi nombre es Hiro y soy… (Saku: se oyen tambores) tú hado madrino-

Todos: Oo ¿Madrino?

Hiro: Si , lo que pasa es que el puesto era para una chica, y les urgía dar el trabajo y me lo dieron a mi, y tuve que llamarme así para no perder la costumbre -

Todos: Ahhhhh!-

Shuichi: Entonces ¿Tú puedes ayudarme a llegar?-

Hiro: Si, puedo arreglar tu ropa y convertir a tus ratones en calabaza-

Ryuichi, Fujisaki, Tatsuha: Oo ¿Calabaza?-

Hiro: mmm, lo siento , creo que eso no era, ya se los convertiré en humanos para que así puedan acompañarte- saco una varita mágica (saku: para conservar el detalle) (alexiel: hubiera sido mejor una guitarra) arreglo la ropa de Shuichi, y transformo a Ryu, Fujisaki y a Tatsu-chan

Hiro: Bien ahora, debemos ver lo del transporte-

Fujisaki¿Convertirás algo en un carruaje-  
Tatsuha: no aun mejor, convierte algo en un auto deportivo, y así nos ligamos a unas nenas ? en el camino (con mirada lujuriosa)-

Hiro: Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso-

Fujisaki y Tatsuha¿Por qué?- (alexiel: si ¿Por qué?)

Hiro: Bueno, lo que pasa es que estamos cortos de presupuesto, y ustedes saben, todo el papeleo que se necesita para poder utilizar prestado un auto, hay que pagarle a los dueños de la marca y si hacemos eso no nos pagan nuestro sueldo-

Shuichi: Entonces¿Cómo nos iremos?-

Hiro: Déjame ver, en "Metro"

Tatsuha: No se puede estaba viendo en el noticiero, que la línea Indios Verdes/ castillo del rey Touma esta cerrada por remodelación (saku: oO ¿Tatsuha viendo un noticiero?)

Fujisaki: Ahora ¿Qué haremos?-

Ryuichi: Ya se vamonos en "La Micro" na no da-

Shuichi: Si no tenemos opción-

Los 5 chicos salieron de la casa a la parada del microbús

Hiro: Bueno solo una cosa antes de que se vayan-

Shuichi: Lo que sea pero ya, que se nos va a pasar "La micro"-

Hiro: debes volver antes de la media noche o si no-Fujisaki¿Todo desaparecerá?-

Hiro: Nooooo, no alcanzaran la ultima micro y haya es muy peligroso, asaltan, secuestran y violan-

Tatsuha¿A si¿Dónde? a ¿Qué hora?- muy emocionado

Todos: Oo ¿Perdón?-

Tatsuha¡, jajajaja, bueno y lo decía para no pasar por ahí a esa hora, eso es todo jejeje –

Todos: Ahhhhh-

Shuichi: y ¿Qué pasara con el hechizo después de la media noche?-

Hiro: como me caíste bien, podrás llegar después de las 12:30 sin problemas-

Shuichi¿Enserio?-

Fujisaki¿Puedes hacer eso?-

Hiro: (en voz baja)- La verdad no, pero que nadie se entere- (Alexiel: que no se entere Saku, por que se lo descuenta de su sueldo… muajajaja, Saku!)- ¬¬ mi sueldo TT, si pero después de esa hora todo desaparecerá-

En ese instante Ryu-chan paro la micro…

Ryuichi: Chicos vamonos, o se nos va a pasar el camión-

Shuichi: Espera Hiro/ hado madrino-

Hiro¿Siiii?-

Shuichi¿Nos prestas para la micro?- estirando sus manitas

Hiro: Esta bien ¬¬, si claro el favor completo-

Los 4 se subieron al micro y se dirigieron al palacio del rey Touma

Mientras tanto en el castillo, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, el casting comenzó y la selección de las jovencitas del reino la cual seria esposa del príncipe, por parte de la reina Mika (saku: la cual no quería a cualquiera para su hermano) (Alexiel: huy, eso sonó muy feo).

Mika: Gracias , deje sus datos y la llamaremos luego ¬¬ si como no, muajajaja (Touma: que miedo) (Saku¿Touma que haces aquí?)

Touma: Oye Mika, no crees que será mejor si dejas escoger a Eiri si y que me escoja a mí (Alexiel: eso quisieras güerito)

Mika: Jum ¬¬¡Tú encárgate de tus asuntos!-

Touma: Esta bien- algo asustado (saku: por no decir aterrado)

Mika¡Mr. K, Mr, K, Mr K! - (Alexiel: hay que gritos son esos) (saku: si mencionas 3 veces su nombre lo invocas )

Mr. K¿Si Queen Mika?-

Mika: Busca a Eiri y tráelo de inmediato-

Mr. K busco a Eiri por todos lados hasta que lo encontró escondido en el baño (alexiel: que cruel que respete su intimidad) (saku: ¬¬ dije escondido)

Mr. K: príncipe Eiri, salga de ahí la reina quiere verlo-

Eiri¿Así? pues que venga y me saque ella misma jum- En eso sintió como algo pasaba a su lado y al voltear a ver que había sido casi se infarta al ver que era una bala (Alexiel: que trauma)

Eiri: ¬¬ ¡K¡Se supone que debes protegerme, no dispararme!-

Mr. K: I´m sorry, pero la reina dijo que tenía que llevarlo a como diera lugar (Saku: pobrecito pudo haber quedado dañado del susto de oír a Mika TT) –

Eiri: Esta bien, esta bien, iré diablos no tengo opción

En eso llego Sakano…

Sakano¡Rey Touma, Rey Touma!- cayéndose al suelo- Ouch, aquí esta la gente que mando a traer personalmente-

Touma¡, gracias Sakano-

Sakano: ¬¬ Si no es mucha molestia Sr. Me podría decir por que me hizo traerlos personalmente- (Saku y Alexiel: celoso, celoso en tono de canción)

Touma: Tengo mis razones Sakano-san ahora si me permite voy con el príncipe Eiri (Saku; oO ¿Por qué tanto respeto? No es él, el rey)

Se levanto de su trono y se dirigió en busca del príncipe Eiri (Alexiel: oO un momento¿No iba a recibir a sus invitados?)

Eiri¿Querías verme Mika?- pregunto en tono sarcástico

Mika: ¬¬ si Eiri, te mande a llamar para que escogieras personalmente a tu futura esposa-

Eiri: No gracias, no soy tan tonto como para casarme- dándose la media vuelta

Mika: ¬¬ ¡Cállate y siéntate!- tomando a Eiri del hombro y sentándolo a la fuerza

Touma se acerco, pero como vio que su esposa estaba molesta decidió ir a recibir a sus invitados personales (saku: ya era hora)

Touma: Bienvenidos a su programa oO¡, jejeje creo que me equivoque este es un cuento Bienvenida Noriko

Noriko: Touma, o si eres tú, no sabes cuanto gusto me da verte-

Taki, Ma y ken: oO ¿Se conocen?-

Noriko¡NO interrumpan, y ¿Cómo le hiciste para casarte con la reina con tú hija?-

Touma: Nuestra dirás

Taki, Ma y Ken: oO ¿Suya? (Alexiel: oO si ¿suya, Saku ¿Cómo esta eso?)

Bueno eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo, muajajajaja, por que hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y sigan pendientes de la continuación gracias por leer Att: Sakura y Alexiel (que mala eres Saku) 


	5. Chapter 5

¡Lalihoooooo! Aquí Saku-chan y Alexiel-sama con el siguiente capitulo de Shuichiciento, (saku: Lamento la tardanza)… Bueno ahora si comienza la historia

Resumen del capitulo pasado (Alexiel: ¬¬ no alargues mas esto) (Saku: Lo siento pero es necesario)

Noriko: Touma ¿Cómo le hiciste para casarte con la reina, y te aceptara con tu hija?-

Touma: Nuestra dirás…-

Taki, Ma, Ken: Oo ¿suya? ...-

Saku: ahora si comenzamos

Noriko: (sonrojada) Ah si lo que pasa es que… Un momento ¬¬ ¡A ustedes no tengo por que explicarles nada!-

Touma: Bueno Noriko-san ¡… cambiemos de tema no crees (Alex: no, expliquen) (Touma: yo no se nada) -

Noriko: Tienes razón, quiero que les hagas el casting a mis hijos y que me presentes al príncipe Eiri-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro: un momento ¡detengan el cuento!-

Alexiel: Óyeme ¿Qué te pasa? ¬¬-

Saku: Hiro, tu no entras aquí-

Hiro: Eso ya lo se, como esta eso que me descontaron mi sueldo ¬¬-

Saku: Eso lo veremos después-

Alexiel: Te lo advertí mj, mj, mj-

Hiro: Mi sueldo ¬¬-

Saku: ¬¬ Suficiente pelirrojo ¡Guardias!- Entra Mr. K y se lleva a Hiro a punta de mágnum

Saku y Alex: Sentimos la interrupción, continuemos con el cuento ¡…-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touma: Claro Noriko, los presentare con Mika, y veremos que tan buenos son tus hijos- (Alex: Para buenos… Eiri ¬) (Saku: ¬¬ tenias que salir con eso)

Ma: (en voz baja) Miren que descaro, presentarle a su esposa a la madre de su hija-

Ken: Si que descaro, tu ¿Qué opinas Tacchi?-

Noriko¡¿Qué tanto andan murmurando!-

Ma y Ken: Nada mamá que miedo ¡

Mientras tanto en la micro…

Shuichi: Auch… me pisaron-

Fujisaki: T.T No es justo ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?-

Shuichi: Es que todos van hacia el castillo del Rey Touma- 

Ryuichi: Hay… alguien me agarro de atrás-

Tatsuha: Upps Ese fui yo (Alex: ¬¬ ¿Qué te crees? Tatsuha) (Tatsuha: No me reclames a mí, yo no escribí el cuento) (Saku: pero bien que lo disfrutaste) (Tatsuha: …)

Después de una hora de camino, de varios pisotones y lo siento de Tatsuha hacia Ryuichi (Alex: ¬¬) (Tatsuha: ) (Ryuichi: ay, otra vez) (saku: ¬¬ ¡Tatsuha!) (Alex: jeje, esa fui yo) (Ryu: o/o)… Al fin llegaron…

Fujisaki: Creí que iba a morir T.T-

Tatsuha: pues yo venia muy bien- (Alex: ¬¬ pues como no) (Saku: Alex, suelta a Ryuichi, debo conseguirme otro alterego, ella no me deja trabajar ¬¬)

Shuichi: Bueno, será mejor que entremos-

En el castillo…

Touma: Mika te presento a Noriko, una amiga-

Taki, Ma y Ken¿Amiga?- en tono de burla

Mika¿Perdón? Oo-

Touma: Nada ¡ no les hagas caso, bueno ellos son sus hijos Taki, Ma y Ken, y vienen al casting-

Mika: Mucho gusto, soy la reina Mika, y él es mi hermano. El príncipe Eiri… ¬¬ ¡Eiri, saluda no seas mal educado!-

Eiri: Es un gusto conocerla señorita. (Tomando las manos de Noriko) no puedo creer que ellos sean sus hijos-

Noriko: (sonrojada) Oh claro que no lo son… son adoptados-

Ma: Pe… pero…-

Ken: Pero… mamá eso no…- Pero Noriko lo callo de un codazo en el estomago (Saku: pues teniendo a Eiri en frente cualquiera olvidaría a sus hijos) (Alex: tu no tienes hijos) (Saku: aun mejor mj, mj)

Noriko: No les haga caso príncipe Eiri, no saben lo que dicen… ¬¬ verdad niños- esto ultimo en tono molesto

Taki, Ma y Ken: Claro que no mamá, lo que tú digas-

Touma: Bueno chicos síganme les haré el casting-

Los 3 chicos fueron con el rey Touma, pera hacer el casting y ver si serian los elegidos para poder ser promocionados, comenzaron a tocar con un gran éxito

Touma: Bravo, bravo- aplaudiendo- Son muy buenos, Noriko… Noriko¿Noriko? oO-

Noriko¿Me buscabas Touma?- tomada del brazo del príncipe Eiri el cual comenzaba a desesperarse- ¿Cómo les fue a mis hijos?-

Touma: Muy bien , me gustaría firmar un contrato con ellos-

Taki, Ma, y Ken¿Enserio? •

Touma: Si son muy buenos, Acompáñenme, por aquí-

Noriko¡Espera Touma!

Touma: oO ¿Si Noriko?

Noriko: Ya que firmaremos el contrato por que no aprovechamos para que se realice la boda del príncipe Eiri-

Mika: Es una excelente idea, pero… Eiri ¿Ya escogiste esposa?-

Noriko: Claro, se casara conmigo-

Eiri: oO ¿Enserio?- (Alex¿Enserio?) (Saku: no lo sabia) (Eiri: ¬¬ tú escribiste el cuento) (Alex y Saku¡Eiri! • ¡Kyaaaaaaaa!) (Eiri: o/o)

Touma: La boda puede esperar pero el contrato no- (Alex: celoso, celoso mj, mj) (Touma: ¬¬ que graciosa)

En el momento en el que Taki iba a firmar el contrato, pero un grito lo detuvo.

Shuichi¡Alto! Aun falto yo- con respiración agitada

Touma¿Quiénes son ustedes¿Qué hacen aquí?- (Shuichi¿Qué pregunta es esa ¬¬?)

Mr. K: Amenazándolo con su mágnum- ¡Responde!-

Shuichi: Eh venido al casting, y ellos son mis amigos Ryuichi, Fujisaki y Tatsuha y yo soy…

Eiri: A nadie le importa quien diablos eres, ve al grano, que ya me quiero ir a dormir-

Shuichi: o/o… está bien pero necesito músicos- (saku: vaya creo que lo impresiono)

Eiri: Si eres un profesional deberías traer los propios, o canta a capela, o que acaso no tienes no tienes talento mj, mj-

Shuichi: Claro que si ¬¬ - muy molesto

Tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar

Shuichi:

Obieta mezuki de iradatu Omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete Hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU ha kizuato dake Nokosite-iku

Madoronda NOIZU ga asu wo keshi-saru mae ni Yabou ni hibiku kutuoto wo oikakete

Doko ni mo tomaranai Mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo Furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi wo neratte Tadorituku Basho he I Want New World

Touma: Suficiente con eso basta, eres muy bueno y estoy seguro que con música lo harás mejor, te gustaría firmar un contrato conmigo y NG.

Shuichi:• si claro ¿Dónde firmo?-

Eiri: Espera¿Tu escribiste esa canción?-

Shuichi: Si ¿Por?-

Eiri: Jum parece que la escribió un niño de primaria, ríndete tienes cero talento- (Saku: que cruel) (Alex: Me agrada su actitud )

Tras decir esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue…

Shuichi¡Espera!- corrió detrás de Yuki pero Mr. K lo detuvo a punta de mágnum Mr. K¡Alto ahí!- grito el rubio dando un disparo (Alex: yo quiero una mágnum •)

Eiri: Mr. K déjalo si quiere decirme algo, que lo diga ya- Diciéndolo con algo de arrogancia y una sonrisa (Alex y Saku: "Que sexy ¬") (Eiri: ¬/¬ jum)

Shuichi: o/o, Si yo…- Muy nervioso y sonrojado

Eiri: Bien voy a estar afuera hasta que te decidas-

Eiri salio de ahí esperando las tonterías que podría decirle el pequeño (shuichi: ¬¬ ¿tonterías? Yo jamás digo eso) (Eiri: claro que si, es lo único que sabes decir) (saku: Chicos peleas maritales aquí no ¡)

Bueno Chicas y chicos hasta aquí dejamos el cuento por hoy, les agradecemos mucho sus lindos reviews nos dan ánimos para continuar , muchas gracias por sus comentarios, esperamos y sigan pendientes se acerca el final…

Hiro: Ahora si mi sueldo ¬¬-

Alexiel: No te van a pagar lo que te descontaron mjmjmj

Hiro: por que, yo que hice T.T-

Alex: Jefa-

Saku: Yo les dije que andamos cortos de presupuesto y le das ½ hora mas a Shu ¬¬ tuvimos que pagar ½ hora mas de escenografía-

Hiro: Pero Alexiel me dio permiso-

Saku: oO ¿Ah si?-

Hiro: Si-

Saku: ¬¬ ¡Alexiel!... oO ¿Dónde esta?-

Hiro¡ Bueno, hubo problemas… así que a mi me toca despedir el cuento… No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo estoy seguro que les gustara… Saku¡Alexiel!

Continuara… 


	6. Chapter 6

Shuichiciento Cáp. 6:

Hiro: Al fin después de tanta espera ¡¡¡Al fin!!! Se actualizara esta historia, la razón por la ¿Cuál tardamos tanto? u.u pues verán si más no lo recuerdan las autoras casi se matan por la falta de presupuesto y que Alexiel me autorizo darle media hora más a Shu…

Saku: ¡¡Hiro!! ¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que deberías estar en el cuento.

Hiro: si pero lo estaba presentando

A: oigan ustedes 2 será mejor que se callen y comencemos el cuento

S: tu no opines ya que por tu culpa esto se retraso mucho ¬¬

H: T.T y nunca me pagaron.

A Y S: ¡¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!!

Resumen del cáp. anterior:

Eiri: Espera ¿Tu escribiste esa canción?-

Shuichi: Si ¿Por?-

Eiri: Jum parece que la escribió un niño de primaria, ríndete tienes cero talento- (Saku: que cruel) (Alex: Me agrada su actitud )

Tras decir esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue…

Shuichi: ¡Espera!- corrió detrás de Yuki pero Mr. K lo detuvo a punta de mágnum Mr. K¡Alto ahí!- grito el rubio dando un disparo (Alex: yo quiero una mágnum •)

Eiri: Mr. K déjalo si quiere decirme algo, que lo diga ya- Diciéndolo con algo de arrogancia y una sonrisa (Alex y Saku: "Que sexy ¬") (Eiri: ¬/¬ jum)

Shuichi: o/o, Si yo…- Muy nervioso y sonrojado

Eiri: Bien voy a estar afuera hasta que te decidas-

Eiri salio de ahí esperando las tonterías que podría decirle el pequeño (shuichi: ¬¬ ¿tonterías? Yo jamás digo eso) (Eiri: claro que si, es lo único que sabes decir) (saku: Chicos peleas maritales aquí no ¡)

Shuichi salio tras el príncipe Eiri para encontrárselo en el balcón

Shu: príncipe Eiri espere (A: o.O como q se encontraron en el balcón nunca mencionaste uno) (S: es un castillo debe tener un balcón ¬¬)

E: y bien ahora si tendrás el valor suficiente para decirme las cosas en la cara – acorralándolo contra la pared (S: o.o que envidia)

Shu: o//o bueno yo- Eiri se acerco a el apunto de rozar sus labios (A: ¬ q haga eso conmigo) pero en ese momento sonaron las campanadas anunciando la media noche- Lo… Lo siento pero debo irme-

E: Diablos se me escapo de las garras ¬¬ (A: lastima papacito) (S: oye así no va el dicho) (: A: lo se pero dime si no le queda mejor) (S: no pos si ¬)

Shu: Ryuichi, Tatsuha, Fujisaki debemos irnos – al salir corriendo no se percato de que su composición se había caído a los pies del príncipe la cual levanto y guardo en su bolsillo.

F: Shuichi espera aun nos queda ½ hora más.

T: si Fujisaki pero que no ves que después de las 12 ya no pasan camiones.

Shu: cierto u.u

R: miren ahí viene

Shu: bien vamonos- y los 4 subieron al micro que venia prácticamente vacío

R: oigan chicos me da miedo viajar así T.T que tal si nos asaltan (A: y te cuido ¬)

F: No digas eso Ryu-chan ya veras que llegaremos bien

Shu: - ya vieron que bonito se ve tepito de noche

T: si pero debe ser muy peligrosa

F: shuichi como puedes emocionarte con eso n.ñ (S: estoy de acuerdo)

Chofer: Haber ustedes 4 (S: con cara de malo ""."")

T: o.o ¿Nosotros?

Ch: si ustedes

F: n.n¡ si estos chicos lo molestaron le pido disculpas

Shu, T y R: o.O ¿Nosotros?

Ch: bájense

Shu: o.O perdón

Ch: lo que oíste, bájense hasta aquí llego

R: pero si dice el letrero "Casa de Shuichi" (xD)

Ch: ¿a si? Pues no me importa hasta aquí llego (S: que grosero ¬¬) (A: see ¬¬) (Nota: no todos son así)

T. a si pues ya veremos ¬¬

1 minuto después…

T: ¬¬ si me hubieran dejado 5 minutos con el nos hubiera llevado y de a gratis

R: oigan chicos se supone que debía devolvernos el dinero ¿cierto?

S: si pero por culpa de Tatsuha nos bajo a patadas u.u¡

F: si y ahora debemos regresar caminado, si nos hubiera devuelto el dinero hubiéramos tomado un taxi.

Todos: see u.u

Y así siguieron su camino por las oscuras y seguras (A: o.O ¡¿Seguras?!) calles de tepito donde se encontraron con 3 sujetos

S1: disculpa amigo ¿podrías darme tu hora?

Shu: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Lo siento pero no traigo reloj n.n¡

S2: y ¿Qué tal ustedes? Mjmjmj

T: yo no traigo y ¿ustedes? O.o

F y R: tampoco o.o

Shu: Bueno ninguno traemos así que con permiso n.n¡

S3: a ¿Dónde creen que van?

T: a su casa – señalando a Shuichi

S1: vamos saquen todo lo que traigan y no saldrán heridos

Shu: ¿a si? Pues pelearemos hasta el final ¿cierto chicos? n.n… ¿Chicos? O.o- al voltear se percato de que… (A: se habían ido) (S: ¡no!) Para descubrir que se encontraba solo con 3 ratoncitos contra tres asaltantes armados

S1: ¡Atrápenlo!

S2 y S3: si sr.

Y como este es un cuento para niños y de hados (A: O.o ¿hados?) si ya que en este cuento es hombre omitiremos los golpes (A: ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!) a si que varias horas después volvió un adolescente pelirosado junto a 3 ratones golpeados, vendados y con su respectiva vara para apoyarse cada uno.

Shu: creo que me ire a descansar a mi catre n.n

T: Shu espera

Shu: ¿Qué ocurre Tatsuha? O.o

T: recuerdas ya no tienes catre

Shu: ¿Por qué?

R: ¿Qué no recuerdas que se rompió en los primeros capítulos?

Shu: cierto u.u crei que ya lo habian reparado

F: pues al parecer, recuerden que no hay presupuesto (S: creí que ya había o.o) (a: yo no se nada n.n¡)

N: ¡Shuichi! ¡Shuichi!

Shu: esperen chicos vuelvo enseguida

Ma: mamá crees ¿Qué si nos den el contrato?

N: por su puesto Touma no se los puede negar ¡Shuichi!

Shu: ¿si madrastra?

K: oye mamá no crees ¿Qué este mocoso se ve raro? (a: ¬¬ delator)

N: o.o es verdad

Taki: pero a quien le importa lo que le pase (S: ¬¬)

N: tienes razón vamonos, la casa limpia ¿oíste?

Shu: si

Y salieron los 4 de ahí muy contentos a comprar ropa por mayoreo a la "Merced" a si que mientras fregaba el piso Shuichi decidió oír el radio

Shu: De rodillas te pido, Te ruedo, te digo Que regrese conmigo q no te e olvidado Q te extrañan mis labios Me muero de ganas por volverte a besar. En las noches despierto Gritando tu nombre Y me llena de miedo Pensar q a otro hombre Le estarás entregando  
Tus besos tu cuerpo No quiero ni pensar De rodillas te pido.

Loc.: interrumpimos su programación para darles una noticia del castillo

Shu: o.o

Loc.: pasamos los micrófonos al tuercas

Tue: buenas aquí transmitiendo desde su estación favorita la "Ke Buena" (A: shu escucha eso o.o) (S: creo q si n.n) el "Tuercas" llevándoles las noticias del castillo desde aquí la hermana republica de las tranzas y el smok osease mi DF. ¿Qué paso mi banda? ¿Qué transita por sus venas? Pos como ven que aquí mi vale el príncipe Eiri , pos como ven que si somos vales el otro día roleando por el chapultepec nos encontramos y me disparo una nieve, ano verdad eso no era lo que les venia a contar.

Shu: n.n¡ (A: xD¡)

Tue: pos como les decía aquí "el Eiri" anda buscando aquella persona que lo trae cacheteando las banquetas y pos la única pista es que le hace a la compositada y pos andará buscando por todos lares al dueño de la rola que dejo en el castillo así que pos ahí se me ponen a las vivas para ver si tienen la suerte de ser el amor de mi vale.

Loc.: seguimos aquí en la "Ke Buena"

Shu: -

T: ¿Shu-chan o.o? ¿Estas, bien?

Shu: -

F: ¿Qué le pasa a este o.o?

R: es que esta enamorado (A: y yo de ti - ¡¡¡Te amo!!! RYUICHI // )

T y F: ¿Enserio? O.o

R: supongo n.n

Shu: debo terminar de limpiar por si viene el príncipe Eiri - (A: Así nos ahorramos al intendente xD) (S: n.ñ) Quítame ese hombre del corazón, quita de mi cuerpo su sensación, anda quítalo tú, anda quítalo tú. Borra con tus labios lo que él besó,  
llega donde nadie jamás llegó, anda inténtalo tú, anda inténtalo tú. Quítame ese hombre del corazón, quita de mi cuerpo su sensación, anda quítalo tú, anda quítalo tú. Borra con tus labios lo que él besó, llega donde nadie jamás llegó, anda inténtalo tú, anda inténtalo tú.

Y mientras Shuichi continua fregando el suelo con su delantal y su paliacate, les dejaremos hasta aquí el cuento disculpen la tardanza pero entre la escuela y la falta de inspiración y la creación de nuevas historias no pudimos continuarlo pero prometemos actualizar mas pronto se acerca el final no se lo pierdan, y gracias por sus reviews nos ayudan mucho a continuar... esperamos que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
